onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 4
re:Hocho Sabaki I agree. It is much too situational and exclusive, even when compared to Merman Combat and Ningyo Gujutsu. I say we move it directly to Sanji's abilities and powers page. 07:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Marine Ranks Hey. Why did you merge all the marine ranks to one page? Joekido 09:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine then, we'll leave it like that...for now Joekido 13:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks For Greeting, boss and I am from Indonesia, so it's my duty to edit One Piece in Indonesia. I hope that I can help you in wikia.^^ Gashbell (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2011 About Image Okay, I understand. I keep this on my mind. ^^ But, I have video in my blog. Is it okay?? Gashbell Video Okay, i will delete it. Gashbell (Talk) Birthdays If you still keep updating your subpage of birthdays then you need to add the informations of SBS Volume 64 (Capone and Drake birthdays). Thank you, I'll. 19:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Joy Boy talk page renaming Hey, seems that the talk page wasn't properly renamed when Joyboy had been moved to Joy Boy. SeaTerror cut/pasted the content, but that does not move the history along. Could you (or any other admin who reads this) delete Talk:Joy Boy and properly move Talk:Joyboy to Talk:Joy Boy? Thanks. Treatment of Vandalism page: Hi there, Dunno who to send this to, and it'd be appreciated if it'd get to whomever could take care of this (if anyone cares). I would've fixed it myself, but it's on a protected page. (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Treatment_of_Vandalism) Just a few nitpicks... (This isn't a complete examination of the grammar of the page, etc.) On a lot of the bullet items there aren't ending periods. (Inconsistent use. Either use on all items or none.) Adding Gibberish.->Adding gibberish. ("Gibberish" is not a proper noun.) In the "Punishment and Rules Disputes" section the word "sign/signing" is misspelled as "sing/singing." CFxxx 02:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC)CFxxx re:Big Mom pic I saw that there were two copies of the same image being used on separate pages. I figured if I could use one pic for all the pages I could avoid some confusion. I forgot to check the dimensions, sorry. I really was just trying to get rid of what I saw as a possibly confusing duplicate. 03:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That Forum Hey man, this conversation here ended apparently.. With no solution though.. Can you like, send the inactive admins a message like you suggested? And if you're busy, tell me to do it, no problem.. Thanks Alright. I message BattleFranky and Justyn. I dont think there's someone else.. Are 3 weeks a proper amount of time for them to answer or it should be more than that? BattleFranky answered haha. I dont know what is he gonna do though. Alright, no problem dude. Scanlation images About the scanlation Images,if the images need to be fixed i could do it,it wouldn't be a problem,thanks. GH Talk Granit Hysaj 00:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) re:New Years Cleaning I think it's a great idea. Just be sure to keep the link to the image guidelines up there. Without that, I can see your idea slowly becoming an uploading disaster. I think the note about images has been effective, though so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. 00:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) About the new year cleaning you can also add Category:Images with No Source Provided if you want... and what about adding the discussions on renaming Shirley and Mt. Corvo? Collages I agree that we should avoid collages where possible, but have we decided to not allow them? I mean we don't have to replace all collages... or I miss something? ---- No problem, I just wanted to check. Hello? I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but maybe you could point me to the right direction. Yesterday, I got a box of OP "Half Age Characters." I wound up with Usopp, post-"Time Skip." Here's the curious part: the Usopp I have has his goggles on. I've looked online and on the box, and he's supposed to have the goggles around his neck. I felt the area around the face, and I'm guessing the goggles do not detach. Do I have a variant figure? Any help would be appreciated. 21:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Jason hey im one piece empire boss not nice records man respect stay strapped :) Luffayking12 03:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) luffayking12Luffayking12 03:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror Again You said to inform you if SeaTerror pointlessly edit warred again and I think this counts. On the Poneglyph page SeaTerror decide to edit war with DancePowderer and several others so much so that DancePowderer locked the page (see here).Bastian9 12:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Manga and Anime Difference Guide deletion While you do have plans on deleting that page, the only small issue I have with it is that not everything has been moved to their relevant episode page yet. I think with the reference links it can help (since I checked a few before sending the message) with that in finding the right episode to post on and will at least help make sure that all that work will not go to waste. -Adv193 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, but at least it's something to think about. -Adv193 07:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) WikiAnime Answers Widget Hi I am an admin on Wikianswers Anime. I want to know if it is it possible to reattach the wiki answers anime widget to the onepiece wikia. A couple of years back there was a widget that redirected questions to anime answers wikia site and users could post and reply to answers. There is a Template that has been created by one of the admins who works on Bleach.Wiki and Anime Answers Wiki. They have adopted it on Bleach & Darker then Black Wikia. Basically Wikianswers Anime was created as an offshoot of the various wiki's so it may help if it is re-attached to the parent site. Rohdes(Talk) Forums It's not necessary to manually close the forums, they are automatically closed... :Yup, that was a rather baseless change, the template is designed specifically for that purpose... :And now, it's completely impossible to search a thread by date. The order is totally messed up. ::(I meant for example if one needs to find a decision about a specific subject that was taken around a certain date (yes, that happened to me already). The name of the forum is not known, the alphabetic order of the category does not help, it's not really possible to browse all forum titles to find the ones that could match. ::The way it was before allowed to browse the forum to find messages posted around the date. It was far from perfect (someone cold have posted much later), but now it's really impossible.) ::But whatever, it's not that important: I think there's a way to sort pages by their creation date, which is even better than my previous idea. ::However, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to refrain yourself from closing the recent topics when the discussion is over: since your edit is close in time with the last post, this is totally compatible with a search by date. ::P.S.: While I'm at it, could you consider deleting Talk: Joy Boy, as I explained here? :::Thanks! unnecessary coding I believe it happens when you edit in visual mode...Not sure 19:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Red Link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Page_Layouts there is a missing page. :Fixed. Idea for Guidelines I had an idea for how to make the image guidelines more noticeable to new users. Would it be possible to include a link to and a little blurb about them in the "Welcome" template? That way it would definitely be noticed by people since they get notified by their talk page. What do you think? 17:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, looking at the template, I think we should make the existing link bigger, put it in red, and then put it higher up. If we put it just below the admin signature, then it would be in the center of the box. 19:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) re:Pictures All of them are good for the Guidelines rules. Basically all of them were good, only the Oars one, that didn't show anything. But the Rankyaku one and Ohm's were fine. We already used three of Ohm's attacks on the Gallery, why not two more?? Well, the pictures are here to help new people get the idea of the attack or the event.. The only mistake I did is not put a 'Source' to them. P.S: Gloam Paddling was good. It showed exactly how he made his spear into a Trident. He change it with electricity.. And if we don't start adding pictures to Rankyaku, as you said there is no other, then we will never have any picture.. If we delete them one by one.. Nevermind, I waste mine and yours time with this.. Nothing's gonna happen.. So I stop now.. Reminder and warnings Hello Yata, I know that we have a problem with users uploading unnecessary pictures, but isn't this huge red banner with "Reminder and Warnings" written on it going a bit too far? It makes the wiki look extremely hostile towards new visitors (and it kinda destroys the welcoming flair our mainpage used to transport) There must be some sort of middleway, maybe as described by Dancepowderer (more visible guidlines on the welcome message etc). 18:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, I had a brief talk with Leviathan about the guidelines on the main page, I will just copy and paste it (but in short, I would like to ask you tomove the notice to a template so anyone can edit it for suggestions): Actually it's standard practice on wikis... it's not hostile, on other wiki you will get banned right away if you break a guideline, so we are actually quite soft. [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leviathan_89 'leviathan'''_][http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leviathan_89 89] 19:36, 9 January, 2012 (UTC)'' Not the warning itself is hostile, how we transport the message is. The red banner looks like you just ended up on a raunchy pornsite and your anti virus is going coco babanas. Where can I change the colors of the banner? Yata said I could try to offer a different coloring/suggestion.'JinbeTalk 12:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC)'' ''Although Yata said that, you aren't able to edit the notice itself, since only administrators can edit mediawiki pages, but you can make another version and propose it to yata o DP. Maybe you can try to ask Yata to move the notice to a template so everybody will be able to edit that template (which will be placed in the mediawiki page).[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leviathan_89 ''leviathan'''''_][http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leviathan_89 89] 12:31, 14 January, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks in advance, Jinbe 13:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) World Timeline Hi! Could you tell SeaTerror to stop reverting World Timeline? (talk/Timeline|action=history}} history. I left the same message to DancePowderer.) We gave him plenty of time to make his point, and many people tried to discuss with him, but it's just not possible. He keeps repeating the same weak argument ("if it was approximate Oda would have put the word 'about'"), ignoring ours, and falsely claiming the burden of proof is on us. Not to mention the fact that he basically accuses us of being stupid and/or liars. Everyone but him agrees with the change. He says that the discussion is not over, but he's just not discussing. It's as if the discussion had never even started. Plus, we know he just always do that. I can see no reason why we would let him have his way. He's free to make a poll afterwards if he thinks he could get the old version back, anyway. Could you update the news? Could you update the news to include the fact that the vote to ban SeaTerror has started? Currently, it only says that the discussion has restarted. I left a message on DancePowderer's page yesterday but I don't think he saw it. Thanks. Bastian9 01:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC)